This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 199 53 496.9, filed Nov. 6, 1999 in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement of a plate-like, dimensionally stable carrier element which is intended for accommodating devices or device components, for example, for picking up and processing signals and which can be secured essentially horizontally on the floor of a motor-vehicle body. It is known for plate-like carrier elements fitted with electronically or electrically operating control units to be arranged on the floor within the body of passenger vehicles (EP 0 825 067 A2).
Such a positioning of the carrier element means that the units provided on the same are relatively well safeguarded against being destroyed in the event of a crash, provided that the carrier element on the vehicle-body floor is positioned in regions outside crush zones, for example beneath a rear seat bench.
However, structural constraints mean that it is frequently necessary to dispense with such an arrangement, e.g. when the fuel tank is to be accommodated beneath the rear seat bench. In this case, it may be unavoidable for the carrier element, depending on the arrangement of the engine, to be positioned in the front or rear vehicle-body region, which regions are subjected to pronounced deformation in some circumstances in the event of a collision.
An object of the invention is thus to specify, for such a carrier element in a front or rear impact zone of a motor-vehicle body, in particular for passenger vehicles, an arrangement which, even in the event of pronounced deformation of that vehicle-body region which comprises the floor section accommodating the carrier element, ensures that the devices provided on the carrier element remain functional.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement of a plate-like, dimensionally stable carrier element which is intended for accommodating devices or device components, for example, for picking up and processing signals and which can be secured essentially horizontally on a floor of a motor-vehicle body, wherein the connection between the carrier element and floor is such that crash-induced floor deformation, which takes place in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, results, on the crash side, in an upwardly directed tilting movement of the carrier element, which bears the devices or device components on its top side.
In the event of relatively minor head-on or rear-end crashes and the resulting stressing between the connection of the carrier element and the vehicle-body floor section which bears the same, the inherent rigidity of the plate-like carrier element is sufficient in order to maintain the relative positioning of the individual devices or device components on the carrier element, and the connection between the same, and thus to ensure the functioning thereof.
In the event of a serious crash, the connection between the carrier element and floor section will rupture and, by way of the resulting deformation and/or displacement of the floor section relative to the carrier element, the latter is tilted upwards on the side on which the deformation forces act, inter alia, on the floor section.
By virtue of this upwardly directed yielding movement of the carrier element, the latter assumes more or less the function of a shield which protects the devices provided on said element, with the result that they are ensured of remaining intact.
The arrangement of the carrier element according to the invention also makes it possible for highly sensitive functional units, e.g. emergency-call devices, accident data recorders or a voice-operated control means to be installed outside the passenger compartment, for example in impact or crush zones of passenger vehicles, with the result that, even in the event of serious collisions, the reliable transmission of signals, such as emergency calls, etc. is ensured.
There are different technical solutions available for tilting up the carrier element relative to the vehicle-body floor section which bears the same, said tilting-up action being provided according to the invention in the event of a crash.
This tilting-up action can advantageously be brought about, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention wherein the carrier element is mounted on the vehicle-body floor such that it can be pivoted about an axis extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and it can be locked in its installed position counter to the action of an energy store which is caused to be activated by the crash, with the carrier element being unlocked at the same time.
A design distinguished by particular technical simplicity according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention utilizes an arrangement wherein the carrier element and/or the floor section which bears the same is assigned at least one deflecting surface which slopes up obliquely counter to the crash direction, and wherein the carrier element is assigned a floor-side abutment opposite the deflecting surface. This solution completely does away with auxiliary means which are to be installed specifically and deflect the carrier element upwards in the event of deformation of the floor section.
An advantageous design according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention is given for the case of a carrier-element arrangement provided in the rear of a vehicle body, it being possible for the vehicle-body-mounted part which is necessary as an abutment for the carrier element to be formed, in particular, by a vehicle-body crossmember. Alternatively to this, however, it would also be conceivable for the abutment to be formed by a rear fuel-tank wall part which is also preferably reinforced on the outside.
The carrier element is to be fastened on the floor in certain preferred embodiments of the invention such that, when a certain degree of deformation of the floor section has been reached, the fastening of the carrier element is released in order for the latter to be tilted up. This can be brought about in a favorable manner by a force-fitting connection wherein the carrier element can be plugged onto stay bolts, which project up from the floor section and pass through said carrier element, and can be fastened by threaded nuts which are to be screwed onto said stay bolts and consist of brittle material, in particular plastic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.